Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood
by fire-alchemist-52
Summary: Two brothers, Edward & Alphonse lose their mother to a disease and try to resurrect her by attempting human transmutation. They fail & ed loses his arm & leg, while Al loses his entire body. Ed becomes a State Alchemist in order to find a way to get their original bodies back.
1. The Fullmetal Alchemist

**Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood**

**Chapter1:The Fullmetal Alchemist**

Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to FUNimation and Hiromu Arakawa.

It was the darkest night even with the full moon illuminating the sky. Bright lights illuminated the city in straight lines leading to the military's main headquarters Centrall Command. A man finished a chalk circle in an abandoned alleyway and smiled creepily.

"The Freezing Alchemist? Really he's here?"

"We have information that he tried slipping into Central a few days ago. That's why I've summoned you here, Colonel. I need you and your men to smoke him out and bring him in."

"Consider it done, sir."

"Hmm, I'm glad you're here with us in Central, Mustang, it's good to know I have people I can count on."

"Sir."

"Oh, one last thing our rising young star is here as well. I'm placing him in your disposal."

"Forgive me, Fuhrer Bradley, but just to be clear, are you referring to -?"

"I am. The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." Fuhrer Bradley smiled, looking at Colonel Mustang with his right eye while the other was patched over.

"Ah, damn it. The Colonel's never gonna let us outta here, is

he?" A young boy of fifthteen with the height of 4'11" said, sitting on top of a roof, braiding shoulder length long golden hair back.

"And we already bought our tickets for Liore, too." A tall armor man with a voice of a fourteen year old boy stood beside the other. "Does this mean we're not going?"

"I dunno, Al," the short boy said, slowly standing up. "For now, let's just get this over with, kay?"

He nodded. "Lead the way, Brother."

Whistles blew. Feet pattered down the streets after one another.

"There he goes!" an military police man shouted. "That way!"

"You there! Halt!" another pointed his gun at the Freezing Alchemist. "Halt or I'll shoot!" Another man joined his side.

The alchemist raised his armored arm. The circle engraved on the front glowed and spikes of ice threw the soldiers away, but quickly vanished as the man escaped. Two more soldiers came into view. One had a dark mustache and the other had blonde hair concealed by his hat.

The Freezing Alchemist reached out and took the mustached man's hand, freezing him after his circle glowed. He fell to the ground and shattered into tiny shards of ice. The other man tried to scream but before any sound was produced, the alchemist grabbed his face. With another glow of his circle the soldier fell down, releasing hot steam.

"Water freezes, water boils. Either way you're just as dead."

He looked up, quickly dodging the way as an airborne spear landed right where he was just standing. It dug itself into the ground the alchemist hopped away from.

"That's alchemy?" He looked at the spear as someone approached in the shadows.

"What a nasty thing to do." Black combat boots with red soles walked out of the dark, followed by a young golden-haired man.

"You of all people should know that great deeds require great sacrifices. Isn't that the Law of Equivalent Exchange -!"

"Save your breath!" the young man shouted. "The laws of alchemy don't justify murder!" He clapped his hands together and picked up the spear. It morphed itself into a club, decorated with an angry set of eyes and a mouth, alongside center-parted bangs with a straight antenna.

"No Transmutation Circle."

"Don't be too impressed. Now!" He ran at the other alchemist as the armored man appeared from behind.

The Freezing Alchemist bent backwards to evade the armored fist. The blond boy thrust down his club, blocked by the man's armored right arm. He threw them back, avoiding another attack from the armored man. The blond boy swung at him again.

The Freezing Alchemist seized hold of the club with his left hand and hooked onto the boy's right hand with his own. The boy flew back, scraps of his red coat falling to the ground.

"What!" he said, stunned. He thrust the armored boy down as he tried another attack. "No! I had you! Any water in there should've boiled!"

"If it's any consolation," the boy said raising his arm, "you did ruin my coat." His right arm was metallic, its screws and pieces shining in the moon's light.

"An Auto Mail arm?"

The young man ripped off his coat. In its place stood a black jacket with a dark undershirt underneath.

"A young, gifted alchemist," the Freezing Alchemist observed. "One who doesn't use Transmutation Circles, and who has an Auto Mail right arm. I know you. You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!" He pointed his finger at the armored boy. "So, it's not you?"

He rubbed his head. "Oh, um, well no. I'm his younger brother, Alphonse."

"But he's a runt."

"Oh, yeah!" Edward said angrily. "Can a 'runt' do THIS!" He clapped his hands and touched the ground. Stone pillars came up and out of the ground and surrounding buildings, encasing the man in a cocoon save for his face.

"I've heard the stories," the Freezing Alchemist said, cheeks squished together, "but I never imagined this the Fullmetal Alchemist is just a little kid!"

Edward clapped his hands again. "Don't call me LITTLE!"

A giant hand of concrete flung the Freezing Alchemist out of the column prison.

"You know Brother, I don't really think he was talking about your height just now."

"Eh...Well even if he wasn't, he still pissed me off!"

"So you're the one we've been hearing all the stories about lately, the Fullmetal Alchemist," a soldier said smiling at Alphonse. "You're as good as they say. Thanks for the help."

"Um, you're welcome, but I'm really not the one ya should be thanking."

"There!" Edward put his newly restored coat on and smiled. "Come on, let's get goin', Al. We've got a train to catch."

"Oh, um, okay. If you think it's alright if we leave."

The Freezing Alchemist smiled as a puddle of water approached. He slipped off his glove and fell into the liquid.

Edward looked back at the sound.

The alchemist's hand marked with a Transmutation Circle met with the water, lightning flashed and steam filled the alley.

"What is this?" Edward coughed. "Steam?"

"Brother, he's gone!"

"Damn it, now he really pissed me off!"

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal."

"Who is this guy anyway?" Edward asked, glaring over at the Colonel.

"You'd know that if you listened to the briefing like I told you to... But no," Mustang said sarcastically, "you had to go charging right after - "

"Yeah, yeah! I get it, alright! I'm sorry. Whatever."

Mustang smiled. "Next time a superior tells you to pay attention, you might just try it."

"Hmph... Fine."

"Now, his name is Isaac McDougal, or, as he was known back in the day, 'Isaac the Freezer'. He's a former State Alchemist."

"'Former'?"

"That's right." Mustang stood up and walked to the window. "He served in the Ishvalan War. During that time, he gave us no signs that he'd turned traitor. But after, he immediately resigned his commission and went into hiding. He's been working with the Anti-Establishment Movement ever since." He looked at Edward. "Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority. Whether that's dead or alive, that's up to him."

"No way, I'm not killin' anyone for you."

"And that's your choice. Your orders are simply to help us contain him, that's all."

Edward glared silently at Mustang. He turned and smiled out the window again.

"Off topic have you turned up any leads on getting your bodies back to normal?"

"Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!"

The door opened.

"Roy! How goes? Heard you let them put you in charge of catching the Freezer, huh? One heck of a nasty assignment! But hey, could be your chance to earn that promotion to Central!"

_Here comes that pest, _Mustang thought.

"Oh say! Looks like my timing was perfect! You two are the Elric Brothers, right! Wow, it's an honor to finally meet the youngest State Alchemist ever! You're a real legend around here!" the man enthusiastically said, shaking the hand of Alphonse. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, it's a pleasure!"

"Um," Alphonse stopped the shaking, "you want Edward. I'm actually his younger brother, Alphonse-"

"What!" Hughes said, breaking his and Alphonse's hands and looking at Edward. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist! Sorry I had no idea you'd be so..."

_Go on say 'little'_, Edward thought angrily,_ I dare you_.

"Hughes," Mustang said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? Go home."

"Actually, I'm here on official business."

"Huh?"

He looked at the two brothers. "You, Elrics, I understand that you don't have a place to stay. Which means you'll have to come with me."

They looked at each other then back at Hughes puzzled.

Maes Hughes' face became serious and he reached into his left breast pocket, pulling something out of it. Edward and Alphonse jumped back in their seats.

The object in Hughes' hand was a photo of a woman and a young girl. He smiled childishly. "My wife, Gracia, and my daughter, Elisia we'd love to have you!"

Elisia smiled and looked at the two brothers, her hair pulled back in two high pigtails. The girl was no older than three, and she smiled up at her dad.

"Hi, Princess!" Hughes crouched down and rubbed his face against his small daughter's.

She giggled. "Ow! Daddy, your beard is itchy!"

"Like this?" He rubbed his head against hers even more and laughed. "Itchy! Itchy!"

She giggled louder.

"Look! We have guests!" Hughes said, standing up and motioning with his hand at the two young boys. "These are the Elric Brothers."

She pointed at Alphonse. "Big brother!" She pointed down at Edward. "Little brother!"

"Nice to meet you," Edward said trying to stay as levelheaded as possible. "My name is Edward Elric. This is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Get that?" He formed a fist. "Youn-ger bro-ther."

"But younger means little," she defended. "You're little."

Hughes scooped up Elisia and headed in, while Alphonse held back Edward from her.

"Just let it go, Ed. They're being nice to let us stay here."

"Where do you get off callin' me little! Have you looked in the mirror lately! I'm taller than you are!"

"I hope you boys are hungry? Gracia's cooking is delicious!" Hughes said.

The table was full of laughter and delicacies. Edward and Alphonse sat on the opposite side from Maes Hughes, Gracia, and little Elisia.

"Huh?" Edward smiled at one food in particular.

"Kay, eat up!" Hughes said.

Edward picked up his fork and knife. "Thanks!" He filled his plate and starting eating the food. "You weren't kiddin' this is great!"

"Don't be shy," Gracia said, "eat all you want."

"Okay!"

Hughes looked at Edward's brother. "Alphonse, how are you gonna eat wearing that armor? Take it off, relax."

Edward ate slower and Alphonse put an arm behind his

armor head.

"Well, ya see, uh - "

"He's not allowed to!" Edward said quickly. "He has to wear it all the time! It's, uh, it's part of his alchemy training! You know how it is! I'll eat enough for both of us!"

"Training!" Elisia laughed, flailing her arms about. "Choo-choo!"

_Central Prison_

The full moon shone brightly through the wispy, dark clouds. The doors leading to an inmate was opened.

The inmate laughed. "Hands down, that's gotta be the funniest joke I've heard in a long, long time. The Freezing Alchemist wants me to come play his sidekick. Well, as fun as that sounds, the Crimson Alchemist works alone I always have." The man was locked up, his hands bonded in a way that they could not come together.

"Kimblee," McDougal said, "if we work together, we can bring down Bradley and his godforsaken military. You saw the horrors that took place in Ishval. You were there, damn it! You know the things Bradley ordered us to do, the kinda man he really is. That's why you killed all those officers, isn't it? To send them a message?"

Kimblee chortled. "I think you've got me all wrong. My motives aren't so sophisticated as revenge or honor or any of that. The reason why I killed all of those men was because I could. It's that simple."

"That's too bad, Kimblee." McDougal walked out of the double-caged cell. "That truly is too bad." He closed the doors and hit the officer guarding the cell. "Keep up the good work." The man fell to the ground and shattered.

Hughes sat on his red sofa. One lamp lit the living room.

"Maes, dear, what's wrong?" Gracia asked, coming out of their bedroom. "Can't sleep?"

"Guess not."

"I know what's in that head of yours," she said taking a seat next to her husband. "You're worried about those boys, aren't you?"

"You do know what they call State Alchemists, right? 'The Dogs of the Military' not exactly the most popular bunch. I try to imagine what it must be like trying to endure that at his age."

Gracia smiled.

"Brother, you awake?"

Edward lay under the covers and looked over at Alphonse sitting on the floor.

"Miss Gracia's quishe, it looked a lot like Mom's, huh?"

"Yeah. Almost as good, too."

"Really! In that case I'm definitely adding it to the list of things I'm gonna eat once I get my body back." Alphonse took out a small black book and scribbled down some letters.

Edward smiled. "Right. Put it on there, right near the top!"

"Brother?"

"Hmm?"

"I sure would like to get our old bodies back soon."

"I know. Me too."

"One more," McDougal said, finishing another Transmutation Circle. "One more and Fuhrer Bradley's on his way to Hell."

"We have a confirmed report that McDougal broke into Central Prison last night," Mustang said. "Whatever he's up to he's growing bold. That means our time is growing short. Close off all roads. Search every square inch of the city. When you find him, shoot on sight - that is an order from the Fuhrer himself! But if I find him first," he said, putting on his ignition glove and walking out in front of the armed men, "he's mine."

"Get a medic! Hurry!"

"Report to Headquarters: five men dead!"

"How awful," Alphonse said, looking at one of the steaming casualties.

"Looks like a steam explosion," Edward observed. "Raise the temperature of water fast enough it expands with the force of a bomb blast, and the human body is seventy percent water. Let's hurry," he said walking away from the scene, "we have to find him before he hurts anyone else."

Alphonse nodded and followed his brother.

"Finished," McDougal said, adding the last chalk line to the circle. Stone spears shot out of the wall surrounding him. He jumped out of their way just in time.

"Impressive reflexes, Isaac. You were able to dodge my alchemy so easily."

"I know that voice." McDougal readied his guard. "Is that you, Armstrong!"

"Indeed!" A fist crashed through the wall covered in armor knuckles, followed by a tall and muscular body. "None other. It is I, the Strong-arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong, in the flesh!" He spoke, barely moving his mouth under his large blond mustache.

"Aw, shut it!" McDougal sent a forceful blade of water at Armstrong, who speedily moved out of its path. "I've always wanted to chop that ego down to size." He sent another watery attack at him.

"Except you'll need far more than water to quench my fists!"

Edward and Alphonse turned as an explosion of steam and rock sent stone heads of Armstrong into the air.

"Major!" Alphonse said, running behind Edward to McDougal.

Isaac threw back a canteen, which exploded into a hot mist. Alphonse tossed Edward behind his armor body, shielding him from the hot gas.

"Water from his canteen, huh?" Edward said. He tapped Alphonse's chest, "Thanks for the save, Al."

"Let's go, he's getting away."

"Come then," Armstrong said. "After me, Elric Brothers."

"Right!" they said in unison.

Night fell quickly. Cool breezes grabbed at McDougal's dark ponytail as he stood over the city looking at Central Command.

"It's been a long time, Freezer."

Isaac looked back and met the gaze of the Colonel. "Well, Roy Mustang. Heh, so the Flame Alchemist came out to play."

"You can make this easy on both of us," Mustang said, surrounded with armed soldiers blocking all exits. "I'd

rather not fight an old war buddy."

"'War buddy'? Please, don't flatter yourself. I knew no friends in Ishval only military bastards and their damn dogs!"

Mustang snapped. A wave of heat flowed by McDougal followed by orange and yellow flames. Water burst up and steam drifted up into the air.

McDougal put his hand down on a pipe. Water shot out from multiple pipes around the building's roof. The soldiers were sprinkled with the water, while another pipe sprayed Mustang directly in his face.

"When water meets flame, the flame goes out." He ran across the roof and crossed a bridge of ice to another rooftop, destroying it once he leapt off it. "Damn it!" McDougal muttered, removing the large chucks of rubble from the chalk circle. He smiled. "Aw, still there. Perfect!"

"Stop right there!" Edward said, at the entrance to the alley. "I was wonderin' what you were doin' in this alley, so I came back to check it out and bingo!"

McDougal laughed and stood up.

"There's nowhere to run this time!" Alphonse said, running up and blocking the back exit.

"Clearly. But who's running?" McDougal lifted his hands and a red glow was emitted from the chalk circle. Red lightning flashed through the air from each circle throughout the city.

"An alchemic reaction of this scale," Edward said in awe by what he saw.

"Impossible. Unless, you don't think he's - "Alphonse said.

Edward looked back at McDougal and smiled creepily. "A Philosopher's Stone!"

The red light turned blue and the air started being sucked into the circle. Sides of the buildings iced over as snow past Edward.

"He's freezing all the moisture in the air."

"Edward Elric." McDougal stood in front of the red and blue iceberg. "You've sworn your life to the state as a dog of the military. But, do you really know who you serve or what their true purposes are?"

"Who cares!" Edward shot back and smirked. "It's not my problem -!"

"Don't be a fool! He'll lead us all to ruin! I'm only doing what needs to be done!"

"I told you, I don't care!"

Alphonse leapt over the glacier and aimed for McDougal. He threw one fist, then two, each evaded by the Freezing Alchemist. He brought up a leg and kicked his torso, sending him back. Edward jumped out of his way as McDougal rolled into an iron fence.

"Alright, nice work, Al!"

"But we still have to stop his alchemy!"

"I know. So where is it?" Edward asked. "You have a Philosopher's Stone, don't you?"

McDougal smiled. "What are you talkin' about?"

"I won't ask again. Now where is it!"

"And what are you going to do, boy? You're outta your league!"

The canal's water rose and froze, ever-growing towards the sky as well as Central Command. McDougal latched onto the fence and rose as it got taken by the ice.

Edward and Alphonse ran from the iceberg coming at them.

"Stand back and prepare for a demonstration of Armstrong Alchemy!" Armstrong formed a point with his hands towards the glacier.

"He's all yours Major!" Edward said, running alongside Alphonse past him.

"Witness the alchemic art," Armstrong said, his marked knuckles glowing with alchemic lightning, "passed down the Armstrong family for generations!" He thrust his hands into the ground, raking out a large chunk of ice.

It stopped, but from its right side another train of ice charged into the surrounding buildings.

"That's unexpected."

"What the heck are you doin'! You're makin' it worse!" Edward yelled.

"I was merely - "

The ice burst through the building back on its course for Central Command.

"The ice walls!" Alphonse said.

"They're merging," Edward said.

"But that would mean..."

"If they all meet in the middle... Ah, darn it! It's Central Command!"

"He's gonna freeze it over!" Edward and Alphonse realized.

"Major, Al and I will try and slow him down. Can you take care of the Transmutation Circles?"

"Consider them erased. I'm on it."

"Fuhrer King Bradley," McDougal said, riding on top of an ice wall, "for your cold-blooded crimes in Ishval, I condemn you to a frozen Hell."

"Not so fast!" Edward rose up on a column of stone. He jumped off, landing of the ice.

Alphonse followed after completing his Transmutation Circle.

McDougal sent an icy wave at them.

"Two can play at that game!" Edward said, clapping his hands and sending his own wave of ice at him.

The tip of the wall broke. McDougal hopped off and grabbed an ice chunk and sent a misty rain at the two young alchemists.

Edward screamed as the hot liquid covered his body.

McDougal ran back on steps of ice, aiming for the distracted Edward.

"Brother!" Alphonse said, quickly moving him out of the way.

"Too slow!" McDougal said reaching up and transmuting Alphonse's armored head.

"Alphonse!"

His head blew off and he fell backwards, bringing Edward along with him.

McDougal stood over Edward. An armored leg shot up, barely missing McDougal's jaw. He looked at the armor in surprise. A circle of dried blood marked the back inside of the hollow suit.

"There's no one in there it's empty!"

Edward picked up Alphonse's head.

"But-but that could only be true if his soul was bonded to the armor... So you lost your arm, and your brother he lost his entire body." He smirked. "I see, it all makes sense."

Alphonse put his head back on. Edward's attention focused on McDougal.

"You fools committed the ultimate taboo. You attempted Human Transmutation, didn't you! Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!"

Edward's eyes widened with anger, remembering that day.

_"Al! Darn it... this shouldn't be happening!" Edward looked back at his left leg, missing up to his knee with thick blood dripping onto the floor. "No! He's gone! What have I done!"_

_An armored suit fell, its head rolling away._

_"Give him back!" Edward said, drawing an alchemic circle with his own blood. "He's my brother." Tears streamed down his face. "Just give him back! He's my little brother! He's all I have left!" He clapped his hands and a bright flash filled the room._

A soft breeze blew through Edward's red coat and golden braid. "Ya know, there are some lines you really shouldn't cross." He ran furiously at McDougal, punching him in his stomach and hitting him to the ground.

McDougal sent icy spikes at Edward, who back flipped away. Alphonse replaced him in their assault, kicking McDougal off the tall ice wall. The two brothers slid off the wall in front of McDougal.

"Give it up!" Edward said, running to his brother's side. "There's no water for you to use here!"

McDougal chuckled, blood coming down his head and right arm. "You've forgotten something - I have all the water I need: seventy percent of my body!" He extended his arm forward, sharp spears of his blood embedded themselves into Edward's left shoulder.

"Brother!" Alphonse cut the blood and Edward fell to his knees.

McDougal held his bloody arm and stumbled backwards. "Why can't you fools understand? I'm trying to save this country!"

The icy walls hit the edges of Central Command and began to climb the building. McDougal laughed crazily and started walking away.

"Brother? Brother!"

"Come on, we're going after him. I'm not done" - he pulled the bloody spikes from his shoulder - "not even close."

Shots fired at the ice wall in front of the military soldiers.

"Did we get it?" one asked. "Ugh! Not again!"

The dents grew and repaired themselves every time a shot broke down the hard fortress.

A furious and soaked Mustang walked up to the wall and snapped, sending a large blast of fire at it. "What do you think of my flames now, you BASTARD!"

"When will he learn?" Hawkeye said, closing a suitcase she carried full of multiple ignition gloves. "It's bad enough that he's useless on rainy days."

Another bright flash snapped at the wall.

McDougal walked wearily down an alleyway, resting against the walls for support. A man stood in front of him.

"Bradley." McDougal chuckled softly then busted out laughing. "Perfect!" Red liquid came together from his injuries to form a crystallized spear.

He staggered to a run forward with a crazed smile. He swung at Bradley and stopped behind him.

Bradley's sword was drawn. McDougal's shoulders burst with blood and his spear broke apart. He fell silently to the ground. Blood puddle beneath his body, dampening his pulled-back hair. A small, red stone rolled out and disintegrated into the breeze.

Kimblee smiled. "Now that _is_ too bad."

Colonel Mustang, now dried, snapped and sent flames at an ice wall in an alley. "Major, go now!"

"Leave it to me!" Armstrong flexed and his shirt flew off. "The Armstrong fists will not fail!" he shouted slamming his fists into the ground.

An avalanche of rock broke the last circle before it was completely iced over. The alchemic reaction ceased and the red lights and ice disappeared.

Edward held his shoulder and breathed hard. Alphonse stood behind him and beheld a covered body surrounded by military men.

"Fuhrer Bradley, you're here?" Edward asked.

"Aw, yes. Job well done, Fullmetal," he said, smiling beneath his dark mustache. "I came out to see if I could lend a hand, and to think that I'd be the one to actually catch him. If nothing else, this should make an exciting story for my son."

"A-choo!"

"Ooh, is that a cold I hear?" Hughes said, running up to Mustang sitting at his desk. "Aw, never mind. From what I'm told you're the man of the hour!"

"Nah, I just destroyed the Transmutation Circles. The Fuhrer is the one who actually brought down McDougal."

"Sure, but the Fuhrer is telling everyone that it was you. So congratulations!"

Mustang looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh, so it's like that, huh? Suit yourself, but some friendly advice next time a superior tells you to take credit for something you didn't do, you might wanna try it for once."

Mustang swallowed and sank his head back down on his hands.

Hawkeye gave a small smile.

"Ya know," Alphonse said at Edward's bedside, "we never did find out whether or not he had a Philosopher's Stone."

"No," Edward shrugged, "but maybe it'll say something in the official report."

Edward sat in a hospital bed, dressed in bluish-gray hospital scrubs. His shoulder was wrapped with a clean, white bandage.

The door opened. Roses came in followed by a large Major Armstrong; the lone blond lock of hair curled down to his bare eyebrows. "Greetings Edward Elric. When I heard you were in the hospital," his voice rose drastically, "I dashed right over!"

Edward and Alphonse backed up.

"And as I suspected," Armstrong continued, setting the bouquet of roses on a nearby table, "you're in desperate need of my assistance." He stripped off his shirt and the two boys screamed. "You need the example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire your recovery. You see! You're looking livelier already! Ha ha!"

"Will you get out!" Edward yelled angrily.

"Ah, I see. So Isaac's dead, is he?" a beautiful woman spoke into the phone. "That's a shame. I had such high hopes for him, too. But, the Philosopher's Stone?... Hmm, sounds like he overused it."

A fat and bald man bit into a crunchy substance.

The woman covered the phone's receiver. "Gluttony, try to chew quietly, I'm on the phone." She put the phone back to her ear. "Yes, things are going well here in Liore... We'll be ready. It all begins very soon.

Let me know what u think.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note.

If I get at least a couple of reviews I will put up a new chapter up on Friday. My updating days are Wensdays, Fridays, Saturdays, holidays, and whenever I'm in a good mood. I will also update whenever there's a half day/early release at my school because I'm usually on a good mood on those days. I update 2 chapters a day. If I'm in a really good mood I'll update 4 chapters.


	3. The First Day

**Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood**

**Chapter 2:The First Day**

_"The Celestial Stone that destroyed the city of Xerxies in one night, the Grand Elixir sealed away by the Eastern Sage. It goes by different names but it's always the same thing - some kinda object that amplifies alchemy... and that's the Philosopher's Stone. If we could just get our hands on it somehow, I might be able to get your body back... Darn books! They tell us everything but how to find it!"_

Edward sat on the train, reminiscing about when he and Alphonse were young.

"Al," Edward said to his younger brother, "I think I have a good feeling about this one."

Alphonse turned and looked at Edward. He nodded his armored head. "Me too."

_Resembool, 10 years earlier._

_"Ed? Al? Where are you?"_

_Trisha Elric walked into her husband's study to find her two sons, Edward and Alphonse, sitting on the floor. Books were scattered all across the room, and in front of Edward there was a circle with another one inside of it, along with two squares crossing inside as well, drawn in chalk._

_"Oh, you boys, are you in here messing up your dad's study again?" she asked. "And Ed, you know better than to scribble on the floor."_

_"Yeah," Edward said, "but it's not scribbling. Here watch!"_

_Edward placed both his hands onto the drawn shapes, creating a bright flash and causing blue lightning to appear._

_"Oh my," Trisha said, kneeling down to look at their product, "that's alchemy, isn't it?"_

_In the middle of the circle was a small wooden bird made from the wooden floor boards surrounding it._

_"Did your dad teach you that?"_

_"How can he teach us anything when he's not here?" Edward angrily replied._

_"Right," Alphonse said. "We read about it in these books."_

_"I can't believe you've done this," Trisha said._

_The two boys looked down at the ground._

_"I'm sorry," Edward said. "Did we mess up?"_

_"No, no!" Trisha exclaimed. The boys looked up at their mother in surprise. "It's great! You defiantly take after your father. My little geniuses, you make me so proud."_

_And that was it, their mother had given them all the encouragement they needed from that moment they were obsessed with learning alchemy. But then, in the summer of that year, an epidemic swept the country. Sickness came, and took her._

_A bouquet of white roses decorated the front of the boys' mother's tombstone, Edward and Alphonse sat a few feet away. The clouds shown with light reds and oranges as the sun prepared for its slumber._

_"Hey brother," Alphonse looked at Edward, "I'm hungry, aren't you? And it's cold here. Let's go home, please? Once dad comes back everything w -"_

_"Don't even talk about him!" Edward yelled, "That man doesn't care about us. He's not our dad he didn't even come to Mom's funeral!"_

_They looked at the engraved stone. It read, _Trisha Elric: 1878 - 1904_._

_"You know there might be a way we could bring mom back," Edward said._

_"But I thought it said in all the books that using alchemy to make people is something you're not supposed to do ever," Alphonse said, looking over at his brother._

_"That's right," Edward said, standing up. "That's why it will be our secret."_

_"I thought I'd find you here," a small voice said from behind. Edward and Alphonse turned around._

_A small girl with blue eyes and blonde hair stood at the gate opening up to the cemetery._

_"What do you want, Winry?" Edward asked._

_"You know what my grandma says?" Winry asked. "She says that you shouldn't cry for those who've passed away. Because if you do, it makes them feel sad in the next world too."_

_"We're not crying!" Edward shouted. "... And who are you to talk anyway? Every time your parents go away somewhere, you cry like a little baby!"_

_"I-I do not! I don't!" Winry shouted back._

_"Heh, are you sure, 'baby'?" he asked._

_"I'm so stupid for worrying about you. I'm going home to tell Grandma not to make you any dinner!" Winry ran towards her house from the cemetery._

_"Hey! What are you gonna do that for?" Edward ran after her. "Hold up!"_

_"Wait for us!" Alphonse said, not far behind Edward._

_"Thanks for dinner!"Edward and Alphonsesaid to Pinako._

_Alphonse drank the last of his bottle of milk._

_"Come on Ed," Pinako said, "drink your milk, too."_

_"No," Edward said softly. "I hate milk."_

_"If you don't drink it you'll stay short forever!"_

_"You mean like you?" he yelled. "You sawed-up old hag!"_

_"What was that? You little half-pint midget!"_

_"Shrunk-down mini-witch!"_

_"Micro pee-wee!"_

_"Maniac baby!"_

_"Subatomic shrimp!"_

_The school bells rang, releasing the children to go back to their homes. Alphonse and Winry were walking home, with Edward a few steps in front of them._

_"You were reading those weird books in the middle of class again, Winry said to Edward. "You need to pay attention to the lesson."_

_"Leave us alone, will ya?" Edward said._

_"Well, what kinda books are they, anyway?"_

_"It's a secret," Alphonse said with a smile._

_"In other words it's none of your damn business Winry!" Edward said._

_"Hey, no fair! You guys are always keeping secrets."_

_"Bye, Winry!" Alphonse said, catching up to Edward to cross the bridge to their house._

_"Hey," Winry said, cupping her hands over her mouth for them to hear her better, "I forgot! Grandma wanted me to tell you she's making stew tonight!"_

_"Yay, stew!" Alphonse said, raising his hands into the air._

_"Alright," Edward said, waving with one hand to Winry as he walked, "we'll be there."_

_Edward and Alphonse were sitting in a room in their house. Bodies of armor laid against the walls, and books were scattered on the tables alongside glass bottles and tubes._

_"Ya know, who ever invented stew musta been a genius." Edward said, "It's even got milk in it and it still tastes good."_

_"So that makes it 'genius'?" Alphonse asked sarcastically._

_"Someone came up with the idea to put milk into vegetable soup for the first time, rather? That's a leap of imagination; the kind a scientist needs to make, too."_

_"Ya know, I guess that's true."_

_"Sure it is! Just one leap, that's all it takes. And it's what we need to figure out human transmutation."_

_And so they began searching for the way that would unlock the secrets of human transmutation to bring their mom back to life._

_They trained with an alchemy teacher, to train their bodies as well as their minds. It took years of constant effort, but they wanted to see their mom smile again. They wanted to go back to their lives with her the way they use to be. That's what drove them... day and night._

_With a feather-tipped pen in his right hand, Edward Elric signed his name onto the piece of paper with information about human transmutation._

_He grinned. "And we're ready."_

_The skies were red. Crows flew by, screeching their horrible cries._

_"Water 35 liters, carbon 20 kilograms, ammonia 4 liters, lime 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus 800 grams, salt 250 grams, saltpeter 150 grams, sulfur 80 grams, fluorine 7.5 grams, iron 5 grams, silicon 3 grams."_

_Alphonse and Edward placed the water and other liquid ingredients into a large metal bowl. The other ingredients were put into a separate bowl._

_"Right, now the constructional formula." Edward said._

_With a white piece of chalk, Edward drew the traamutation circle for Human Transmutationation._

_"And finally," Edward said as he and Alphonse lightly cut their fingers with a knife, "we need some soul data."_

_One drop of blood from each boy mixed into the now combined ingredients in the center of the circle. They knelt down and placed their hands on the outside of the circle._

_"This is it, Al." Edward said. Al nodded._

_Blue lightning was produced and they smiled with the memories of their mother. Everything was going as plan, but then wispy black hands and arms started to appear from the edges of the circle. "Ed," Alphonse said, frightened, "Something doesn't feel right."_

_A giant eye appeared across the circle, going from Edward and Alphonse straight to the other side. The black hands surrounded the boys._

_Alphonse's hand broke of as one of the black hands touched its surface._

_"Al!" Edward screamed. He felt a sharp pain produced from his left leg, and fell to the ground. He looked back, only to see that his leg had been severed at the middle of his calf._

_It can't be, he thought, a rebound?_

_"Brother!" Alphonse cried out, "Ed! Ed!"_

_The black hands began to latch onto his body, eating away at the parts they came into contact with._

_"Brother!"_

_"Al!" Edward extended his hand towards his brother, trying desperately to grab his disintegrating hand._

_As their fingers barely skimmed each others a large light encompassed their sights._

_Everything was white. Nothing filled the empty void, save for a giant gray door with markings and symbols. Edward stood in front of the door, alone and confused._

_"Al? Wait, what was I doing? I just -?"_

_"Hello." A white being surrounded by blackness sat in front of him. It had no characteristics to him, just an outline of its limbs and a mouth full of teeth when it spoke._

_"Who are you?" Edward asked._

_"Oh," it said, raising its arms into the air, "I'm so glad you asked. I am called by many names. I'm the world, I'm the universe, I'm God, I am Truth, I am all, I am one, and I am also" It lifted its hand and pointed at Edward "you."_

_The giant door split opened, revealing a dark space. The same giant eye opened and looked at Edward once again._

_"You have dared to knock on the door," Truth said, "Now, the door has opened."_

_More of the black hands reached out from the darkness for Edward. He tried to run, but they were too quick. Edward screamed as the hands dragged him inside, and the doors slowly began to close._

_"Quiet child," Truth said, "This is what you wanted... I will show you the Truth."_

_The doors shut with a large bang, and the arms lead Edward through a dark space. Lights formed around him, filled with pictures of memories as well as things he had never before seen. It was like all the information in the world was being poured into his brain at once._

_"It's too much!" he screamed out, "It's too much! Make it stop!"_

_His body began to break apart, unraveling itself into the bright nothingness surrounding him._

_"What's happening to me? Stop it! Make it stop! Make it stop!"_

_His head felt like it was about to burst, but for an instant it all became clear the truth about everything. A white personage appeared once more, although this one carried the characteristics of a woman with long hair._

_"Mom!" Edward yelled, reaching out with his hand towards her, "Please!"_

_He was back in front of the Portal, his hand still extended in front of him._

_"How was it?" Truth asked._

_"I see," Edward said, turning and walking back towards to portal. "Our theory of Human Transmutation wasn't wrong. It can be done, it's possible" he placed his hands on the portal's surface "It's just missing something! All of the answers I need are right here the truth about Human Transmutation. Please, you have to show it to me again!"_

_"I can't do that," It said, standing up, "I've already shown you all that I can for the toll you've paid." Edward faced it._

_"'Toll'? What 'toll'?"_

_"This," Truth lifted his left leg as one of flesh and bone replaced its blank one. "Surely you knew?"_

_Edward looked down at his left leg. It begun to break away, and he screamed. He tried to run once more, but was stopped by Truth popping up right in front of him._

_"It's the law of Equivalent Exchange, right, young alchemist?"_

_Edward held his leg, right above where his knee cap would be, and released a scream of pain. He was back on the ground of his own house; crimson blood began to pour out from his missing limb, covering the floor in a red puddle._

_"Damn it!" he said, turning onto his stomach with his blood-covered hands, "This can't be happening! This can't be. This wasn't - This wasn't supposed to"- He looked back at his left leg, as his right one held him up with its knee "No! He's gone! What have I done?" He fell to his side. "Somebody help me," he said quietly, "Somebody. Please Mom. Mom, please."_

_Edward looked at the center of the circle. A human-like figure lay on its back, its dark face surrounded by the produced smoke. It breathed in and out, whining and wheezing from the effort. It reached out towards Edward with one of its arms, but it collapsed into the ever growing puddle of blood coming from it._

_"No," Edward said, tears still clinging to his eyes. "This - this is wrong. This isn't - this isn't what we wanted!" He turned and saw the empty clothes that lay on the ground. "Al. Alphonse. Alphonse! Alphonse!"- He clenched his hands together in frustration -"This is all my fault. Alphonse no!"_

_Edward knocked over the closest suit of armor over, its head rolled off to the side. He crawled over to the hollow opening where the head fit._

_"No, damn it! You won't take him too." Edward drew a blood seal, using his own blood coming from his missing leg._

_"Give him back! He's my brother!" He had bandaged his leg, but it still produced blood and was soaking up the puddle underneath it._

_"Take my leg! Take my arm! Take my heart! Anything, you can have it!" The tears that had been clinging to the edges of his lashes began to fall down his cheeks. "Just give him back! He's my little brother! He's all I have left!"_

"Roy!" Hughes yelled, looking up from McDougal's report. "You're still in Central?"

"For now, anyway," Mustang said. "They're shipping me back to Eastern Command this afternoon."

"Well, aren't you the lucky one. Next time you come here I expect you to make Brigadier General, ya got that?" He snickered.

"Easy for you to say."

"Oh, by the way, if you're leaving I'll go ahead and give this to you."

"What is it?"

"Something you might find interesting. It's the final report on Isaac McDougal... I'm guessing it hasn't reached your office yet."

"No." Mustang took the papers and read over them. "Xingese alkahestry, what's that?"

"Apparently that's something they have. To be honest, I have no idea. You don't know it?"

"No, it's the first I've heard of it."

"So, how are the Elrics doin'?" Hughes asked as he and Mustang walked down the long all of the Command Center. "Have you been keeping those boys outta trouble?"

"I'm their commanding officer, not their father."

"Hey, tell me something Roy, why'd you decide to make Ed a State Alchemist anyway? He's just a kid. I mean military life isn't easy, ya know. That boy's gonna have ta go through Hell someday. We have certainly seen our share."

Mustang walked down the stone stairs and waved off Hughes.

_Hell, huh? Oh they've seen Hell. Both of 'em. And plenty of it._

_4 years earlier_

_Colonel Roy Mustang walked into the dark room, stunned by what he saw. An alchemy circle was drawn on the ground, the center covered in bones and dark blood._

_"Lieutenant Colonel, they're not in back either." Lieutenant Hawkeye came into the room beside Mustang, horrified by the ground. "What is this?"_

_"Where are they?" Mustang asked angrily. "Where are the Elric brothers? I want them found!"_

_A dog barked when they knocked on the wooden green door. A small old woman answered the door._

_"Oh, hush Den. Don't bark at out visitors." She looked up at the Military man and woman. "Yes?"_

_Mustang shoved passed her way inside. "Hey! What is this?" she yelled at him. "You have no reason to come barging in here!"_

_He looked around the house. In the corner, a young boy sat in a wheel chair with an armor suit standing behind him. He was the young alchemist, Edward Elric. There was no form protruding from his left pant leg or his right shirt sleeve. Mustang walked angrily up to him, lifting him up out of his chair by his collar._

_"We went to your house!" he yelled. "We saw the floor! What was that? What did you do?"_

_Edward averted the Lieutenant Colonel's gaze, looking frightened at the ground. The large armor man came up to Mustang, placing his hand on his arm._

_"We're sorry," he said with Alphonse's voice. "We didn't mean it. We're sorry. We're sorry. We're sorry..."_

_Mustang looked up at him. "Wait, are you?"_

_"This is a surprise to say the least," Lieutenant Colonel Mustang said. He, Pinako, Edward, and Alphonse all sat at the dining table. Mustang was looking at Edward. "I had heard stories of a brilliant alchemist living in this town, so I came to check them out... The last thing I expected to find was a boy skilled enough to attempt Human Transmutation, or advanced enough"- he looked up at Alphonse -"to bond a soul to a suit of armor. I'd say he's more hat qualified to become a State Alchemist... Should he choose to accept the position, he'll be required to serve the military in times of national emergencies. In return, he'll be granted access to restricted research materials. Given time, they may be able to find a way to get their bodies back... or even more."_

_Pinako tapped her pipe against the wooden ash tray. "Right after he came stumbling to my door, half dead and covered in blood, I went over to their house to see for myself what had happened... What was there? Whatever that thing was, it wasn't human! Alchemy created that abomination! It nearly killed them... and now you want to throw those boys head-long into it? Would you really have them go through that kind of Hell again?"_

_"Some tea?" Winry asked, offering a tray with two cups to Hawkeye._

_"Oh, yes," Hawkeye said, sitting on the couch waiting for Mustang. "Thanks."_

_Winry took a seat on the other side of the couch. "Say, uh, Lieutenant -?"_

_"Just Riza, please." She extended her hand out to Winry, "It's Riza Hawkeye."_

_"Lieutenant Riza," Winry said, ignoring the hand offered to her, "... have you ever had to shoot anyone?"_

_"Yes," she replied, retracting her hand, "I have."_

_"I hate when you soldiers do. Soldiers are the reason my mom and dad left for the war... and soldiers are the reason they're dead." Her face darkened and she looked at the floor. "And now - and now you're here to take Ed and Al away too."_

_"If they go, that decision will be theirs, and theirs alone." Winry looked up at Hawkeye. "Yes, it's entirely up to them now."_

_"I'm not forcing you," Mustang said, "I'm merely offering you the opportunity."_

_"Whether to move forward or stay still." Hawkeye said to the distance._

_"Will you sit in that chair, wallowing in self-pity," the Lieutenant Colonel said, "or will you stand up and seize the chance the military can give you?"_

_"It's their choice. They choose their own path."_

_"If you believe the possibility exists for getting you bodies back, then you should seek it out. Keep moving, whatever it takes even if the way ahead lies through a river of mud."_

_Edward stared into the distance with blank eyes._

_"Ms. Riza," Winry said, looking down at the tray she held with her untouched cup of tea, "why did you become a soldier?"_

_Hawkeye gave a small smile. "Because there's someone that I have to protect." Winry looked up at her in surprise._

_The door leading into the kitchen opened. Mustang stepped out, and Hawkeye stood up to meet him._

_"We're leaving," he said._

_"Yes, sir."_

_Winry sat on the couch, staring at the two military soldiers as they left._

_"Well, I guess this is good-bye, young lady." Hawkeye said, standing in front of the Rockbell's house with Winry. She looked at her to see her hand was extended in front of her._

_"It's Winry," she said._

_"Right, bye Winry." Hawkeye shook Winry's hand, "I hope we meet again, someday."_

_The military car drove down the dirt road, leaving Alphonse, Pinako, and Winry behind; Edward sat alone in the darkened house._

_"Will they be coming?" Hawkeye asked._

_"They'll come," Mustang replied._

_"That boy... I've never seen anyone look so defeated."_

_Mustang smirked. "That's what you saw? No, there was_ fire _in those eyes."_

_"You sure about this?" Pinako asked._

_"Hmm," Edward nodded. "My mind's made up." _

_He was sitting on a hospital bed in the Rockbell's basement. Alphonse sat on a stool next to his bed, while Pinako and Winry stood with tools in hand on the other side. Edward's stumps were bandaged, while a thin tan cover lay over the lower body._

_"How long will the surgery and rehabilitation take?" Edward asked._

_"I'd say about three years, more or less?" Pinako replied._

_Edward thought for a moment, the opened his eyes with determination. "I'll do it in one."_

_Winry and Pinako gasped with worry, taken back by Edward's words._

_"You'll have yourself spitting blood, you know that?" Pinako said._

_Edward nodded and looked at Alphonse. "Al, just hang in there a little bit longer, okay? We're gonna get you your body back, I promise."_

_"Right," he said, "and while we're at it, we'll get yours back too!" Edward nodded again._

_1 year later_

_Edward and Alphonse were outside in the Rockbell's front yard. His new auto-mailed arm and leg were useful in assisting him with jumping, punching, and kicking as he sparred against his younger brother. His golden hair was now long enough, he wore it in a thick braid down the middle of his back, still having bangs split in the center of his head to frame his face._

_"Seems like you're in perfect shape!" Alphonse said, as they took a break from fighting._

_"Yeah," Edward said, clenching his new fist. "Now, I just need to try some alchemy" He looked at his hands, smiling "I guess it's been a while since the last time I've use it."_

_"I know. Not since the night we tried to bring Mom back, right?"_

_Edward took a deep breath, and brought his hands together. He touched his steel forearm with his left hand, bringing forth a sharp blade connected to it._

_"Brother!" Alphonse said with excitement._

_"Yeah, I'd say that's right on the money!" Edward said, marveling at his work._

_"No, it's amazing! You didn't even have to use a Transmutation Circle! You perform alchemy the same way Teacher does!"_

_"You can do it too, can't you?"_

_"Me? No, no way!"_

_Images of what happened the night he tried to bring their mother back flashed before Edward's eyes._

_"So you didn't see it, did you?"_

_"See what?"_

_"Uh" He looked at his arm "never mind."_

_A great pain emerged from the right side of Edward's head. A mechanics wrench fell to the ground._

_"Hey, you!" Winry shouted from the deck of her house. "Don't mess up my Auto Mail! Do you know how hard I worked on that?"_

_"Heck," Edward said, clutching his head with his arms on the ground, "If it's half as hard as you throw a wrench I'd be surprised!" He stood up, still rubbing the right side of his head with his hand. "For real. You could try acting more like a girl and less of a gear-head."_

_Winry's cheeks turned red. "You think I'm a gear-head that's fine!" she said angrily, "But you'd better get use to it, because as long as you're wearing my Auto Mail you're stuck with this gear-head, whether you like it or not!"_

_Edward looked back at her with worry, while Alphonse stood back looking at his brother and snickered._

_"It's unusual for you to observe the examinations, sir."_

_Two soldiers were walking behind the leader of Amestris, Fuhrer King Bradley._

_"That's true," he said, "but I heard we have a twelve-year-old boy taking the test. Thought I would come out and see what all the excitement was about."_

_"Ah, would that be a steel prostectic?"_

_King Bradley questioned the young alchemist Edward Elric, standing not ten feet in front of him for the exam._

_"It happened during the Eastern Conflict," Edward replied, holding his right arm with his left hand._

_"I see... So you had a rough time dealing with Ishval?"_

_Edward looked up at King Bradley and pointed. "Who's he?" he asked one of the soldiers by his side._

_"Ugh. You idiot," he said, covering his mouth from the eyes of the Fuhrer, "that's His Excellency, King Bradley."_

_"Thank you," King Bradley said, "you may proceed with the examination."_

_Up in the stands surrounding the room were seated may observing military men, one of which was Colonel Mustang._

_"Do you need something to draw a Transmutation Circle with?" the soldier asked Edward._

_"No that's okay, I've got it."_

_He raised his hands and brought them together. Bending down to touch the ground, a large blue circle surrounded him. Out from the ground, an iron rod began to rise._

_"He's not even using a Transmutation Circle!" Mustang observed softly._

_The rod, now tipped with a long steal blade, disconnected itself from the ground, a large dent now stood where the weapon was made. Edward took the weapon in hand, and looked at King Bradley._

_"My, that's quite something, isn't it?" Bradley said smiling._

_Edward ran towards the Fuhrer, weapon ready to spear through him. He stopped within centimeters of his neck, guns pointed at his head from almost every soldier in the room._

_"Ya know, there are some people who would see this as a good way to assassinate a VIP. In the future you might want to rethink the way you conduct these examinations."_

_King Bradley lifted his hand, the guns retracted still ready for another attack. Edward drew back his weapon._

_King Bradley chuckled, lowering his hand. "That's good; you clearly have nerves of steel, young man." He turned and walked away, "But I'd say you still have much to learn about the world."_

_The top part of Edward's weapon, containing the blade, popped of and clattered when it hit the ground. He looked at the blade in wonder and confusion._

_"You put on quite a show, my naive young alchemist." King Bradley waved to Edward as he walked off, sword drawn at his side. "Good luck with the rest of you exams."_

_"When did he... draw his sword?" Edward stood dumbfounded, still clutching his bladeless weapon in both hands._

_A cool breeze came through, trying to take the grass and trees' leaves along with it._

_"I wonder if Ed's doing alright with his exam." Alphonse said, sitting on the grass with Winry standing next to him._

_"Say... Al?"_

_"Yeah, what is it?"_

_"If Ed does become a State Alchemist... does that mean he'll be going away?"_

_"...Yeah."_

_East City, Eastern Command Center_

_"This silver pocket watch will serve as proof at your State Certificate. This envelope contains your Certificate of Appointment." Mustang opened a tan envelope and read over a sheet of paper. "Heh, and it would seem our Fuhrer is not without a certain sense of irony."_

_"Why is that?" Edward asked, crossing his legs as he sat on the couch in Mustang's office._

_"Nothing. Congratulations." He slide the parchment across his desk. "You've just officially became a 'dog' of the military."_

_Edward read over his certificate. It read:_

_"By order of Fuhrer King Bradley, this document certifies that Edward Elric has been appointed to the post of State Alchemist, and that he is hereby granted the title of 'Fullmetal'."_

_Edward looked at Mustang. "'Fullmetal'?"_

_"That's right," he said, resting his head on his hands and smiling. "Along with their commission, State Alchemists also receive a codename. Official, you will now be known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."_

_Edward smiled. "I like that it's nice and intimidating. I think that will suit me just fine!"_

"Hey, wake up." Alphonse said, "We're almost there."

Edward opened his golden eyes, looking outside the train's window. It was dark now, the moon was the only source of light illuminating the train.

"So that's Liore?" He looked ahead as a large tower surrounded by smaller buildings came closer. _Could it really be there? The key to getting Al's body back?_ He smirked in determination, "The Philosopher's Stone."

Let me know what u think.


	4. City of Heresy

**Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood**

**Chapter3:City of Heresy**

"**God's children, who live upon this land, pray in faith and ye shall be saved. Those who have lost their way, the sun god, Leto, shall shine upon you…" the radios all broadcasted the same message throughout Liore. **

"**So what are you guys, street performers?" a man asked, working in a shop on the street.**

"**Seriously," Edward asked, spitting out his orange drink. "Do we look like street performers to you?"**

"**Yeah. That's why I asked."**

"**Let's go, Al." Edward hopped down from his chair.**

**Alphonse stood up, bumping into the bottom of the shop's sign. The radio fell and broke into pieces.**

"**Hey! Easy," the shopkeeper said, "I didn't mean nothin' by it."**

"**Sorry. Accident," Edward said, "We'll fix it."**

"**How's that? It's smashed to heck."**

"**Watch and learn, Gramps."**

**Alphonse took a piece of white chalk and drew an alchemic circle around the broken radio. He stood up and put one hand over the other.**

"**Okay, here it goes."**

**A crowd gathered. Blue light surrounded the radio and after a bright flash it was as good as new.**

"**There see," Edward said, "how's that?"**

"**Amazing," the shopkeeper said. "It's a miracle. You must be touched by the sun god, just like Father Cornello."**

"**Touched by who now?"**

"**It's not a miracle," Alphonse explained, "it's alchemy."**

"**Oh, so you two are alchemists," one man in a crowd said. "Right, I've heard of them."**

**Edward smiled and crossed his arms. "Then maybe you've heard of us. We're the Elric Brothers."**

"**The Elric Brothers, you say," the shopkeeper said.**

"**Wait, I **_**do**_** know that name," another man said.**

"**The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, isn't that right?" another asked.**

**Edward smiled.**

"**Wow, so you're the one prodigy they tell stories about?"**

"**Uh, no, um, it's not me," Alphonse said, surrounded by a mob of villagers.**

**The crowd turned and faced Edward.**

"**What?" one man said. "You mean it's the little guy there?"**

"**Who's little! Come here and say that to my face! I dare ya!"**

**The villagers looked frightening at Edward.**

"**So," Edward said, clamed down from his previous outburst, "what's with this guy on the radio?"**

"**T-that's our leader, Father Cornello," the shopkeeper said.**

"**We were lost until he came to town, teaching us all the ways of the sun god Leto."**

"**He grants eternal life to the souls of the faithful."**

"**He can even resurrect the dead. His miracles are proof that what he says is true."**

"**So this guy's claimin' he can bring the dead back to live?" Edward asked. "Now that's something I gotta see."**

**Flowers showered down upon Father Cornello and the statues of Leto. He was a jolly man, his bald head shining and his fat gut covered with a black suit and white scarf.**

**Cheers rang out from the townspeople. Cornello took a flower in his hand. He covered it with his other and placed it to his lips. A red light flashed and in its place was a larger flower made of stone and jewels, decorating himself and the largest statue of the sun god. The cheers became louder.**

"**So that's it, huh?" Edward said, looking over the ground on top of his suitcase. "What do ya think?"**

"**There's nothing to think," Alphonse said. "That's alchemy, no doubt about it."**

"**But somehow he's ignored the Law of Equivalent Exchange. He should've only been able to transmute that flower into an object of equal mass."**

"**He's changing organic matter into inorganic matter. He shouldn't be able to do that. Unless…"**

"**Yeah, there's just one way." Edward saw the ring on Cornello's left middle finger. "Bingo."**

**The church bell rang as the hour passed.**

"**Merciful God, please hear me. Hear my prayer, I beg of you." A young woman prayed in front of a candle-lit alter. Her fair skin contrasting against her black hair and maroon bangs. "Please bring him back."**

"**Oh, so this is the almighty Leto." Edward stood behind her alongside Alphonse.**

"**Welcome." The girl stood up. "Are you interested in Letoism?"**

"**Nope," Edward said quickly, "can't say I am. Not really the religious type."**

"**Well, I'm sorry to hear that. To know God, is to know hope. If we believe in divine grace, and through Him all things are possible. If you believed, I'm sure Leto would bless you and make you grow taller," she said as sincerely as possible.**

"**What's that suppose to mean!" Edward grunted.**

"**Easy, Brother, she's just trying to help," Alphonse said, holding him back.**

**Edward took a seat on one of the benches and crossed his legs. "What about bringing the dead back to life? Do you believe that's possible too?"**

"**Yes."**

**He sighed and took out a small brown book. "Water 35 liters, carbon 20 kilograms, ammonia 4 liters, lime 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus 800 grams, salt 250 grams, saltpeter 100 grams, and traces of various other elements."**

"**Huh?"**

**He closed his book. "That list represents the complete chemical makeup of the human body for the average adult. It's been calculated to the last microgram, but still, there's never been one reported case of successfully creating a human life. And you're telling me something modern science can't do you can do with prayer!"**

"**Lift thy voice to God, and the prayers of the faithful shall be answered!"**

"**Did I mention all those ingredients I read off," he continued, smiling and putting his arms behind his head, "down at the market a child's alouance could buy every one of 'em. As it turns out, humans are pretty cheap."**

"**No. That's arrogance. People are – we are all children of God. Created in His image."**

**Edward snickered. "You have to understand, alchemists are scientists. We don't believe in improvable concepts such as creators or gods. We observe the physicals laws that govern this world. We try to learn the truth. It's ironic really, that through the application of science, we have in many ways been given the power to, heh, play gods ourselves."**

"**So you're putting yourself on the same level as God! That's just sheer arrogance!"**

"**You know there's an old myth about a hero who flew on wings made of wax. He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close his wings melted and he came crashing back down to Earth, right, Al?"**

"**Brother."**

**He hopped up from the bench. "I'm sorry, Miss, this is difficult for me to ask, but do you think your Father Cornello could even save an arrogant scientist like me?" He bowed.**

"**Of course! That's wonderful! If anyone can lead you to the creator's light, he can!"**

"**Father Cornello," a follower with a mustache said, "there are visitors here to see you. A child and a man wearing a suit of armor. They would only give their names as the Elric Brothers."**

"**I can't be bothered now just send them away." Cornello put a hand on his chin. "Wait, the Elrics? You're sure that's what they said? You're possitvie?"**

"**Yes, Father. That's what they call themselves. No mistake."**

"**Darn!" He slapped his forehead. "Then this is a problem. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, has come to call on us."**

"**That's him! The man in the armor!"**

"**Hmm, dressing the part it would seem."**

"**Why would a State Alchemist be here in Liore? Surely they can't have found out about our plans."**

"**It's possible. This dog's nose is too sharp for its own good."**

"**This way, please. Father Cornello is a busy man as you can imagine," the mustached man said, opening a door leading into a candle-lit bronze room. "But you're in luck. He's decided to spare a moment for you."**

"**Yeah, thanks, we understand," Edward said. "We won't take too much of his time."**

"**Good, then it's agreed," he said, pulling a gun from his coat. "We'll make this quick."**

**The doors slammed shut. The two guards at the entrance crossed weapons over Edward, while the other pointed his gun at Alphonse.**

"**Brother Cray, what is this! What do you think you're doing!"**

"**Rose, these heathens have come to ensnare and discredit the father. They're evil! This is God's will!"**

"**Brother Cray!"**

"**Well like you said," Edward said, "let's make this quick!" He kicked aside the left guard and threw down the left.**

**Alphonse ran up to Cray and punched him in the mouth. The gun slid over to Rose's feet. One of the guards tried to run away, only to be knocked down by his own spear Edward kicked at him.**

"**Oh yeah! Strike!"**

"**What's all the commotion?" Father Cornello walked out of the shadows. "Ah, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Welcome to the home of our sacred order."**

**Rose smiled. "Father Cornello!"**

"**I must apologize for my disciples' behavior." Cornello said, smiling. "It would seem they've been misguided."**

"**Okay, let's say I believe you weren't the one guiding them, what next?" Edward asked.**

"**Have you come to learn the ways of Leto?"**

"**Well, there are a few things I'm curious about. Like how you've been using second-rate alchemy to deceive your followers."**

"**My dear boy, I don't know what you mean. What your doubting eyes see as alchemy are the miracles of the sun god, Leto." He put his hands together. "Look again." Out of his empty hands came a small statuette of the sun god. "Could mere alchemy create something out of nothing in this way?"**

"**Yeah that's what I didn't get at first," Edward said, rubbing his head. "How can you perform transmutations that ignore the Law of Equivalent Exchange?"**

"**As I said because it isn't alchemy!" Cornello's smile disappeared.**

"**But then I started thinkin' about it. If you'd somehow managed to acquire a certain object to amplify your alchemy, one that's said to make the impossible possible, **_**that**_** would explain everything."**

"**What?"**

"**I'm talking about the Philosopher's Stone." Edward's eyes narrowed and he looked at Cornello's red-jeweled ring. "Your ring – that's it, isn't it? I've been looking for that."**

"**The ring is just a ring. I am God's humble servant. It is from He alone that I derive my power."**

"**Still tryin' to sell that line, huh?" Edward walked forward. "If that's the way you wanna play it, then I guess I'll have to come up there and beat some truth outta ya."**

"**My, you really are quite the incorrigible heathen, aren't you? Rose dear."**

"**Yes, Father?" she asked frightened.**

**He smiled. "That gun there beside you, pick it up."**

"**Uh, okay." Rose bent down and grabbed the gun.**

"**Now child, I want you to shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist."**

**Edward and Alphonse looked at Rose.**

"**No, Father, I can't do that."**

"**I am the sun god's chosen emissary. My word is the word of Leto himself." Cornello opened one of his squinted eyes. "Shoot him Rose, it's God's will."**

**Rose lifted the gun slowly. She began to tremble.**

"**Why hesitate? When you lost your finance to that tragic accident last year, who was it that saved you from the very depths of despair?" He extended his hand. "Have you forgotten?"**

"… **It was you,… Father."**

"**That's right. It was I who took your hand and led you to God's light. Can you recall what it was I promised you then?"**

"**You said if I had faith you'd bring him back to life!" She pointed the gun at Alphonse.**

"**No, no, wait! It's not me! Honest!"**

**Rose looked over at Edward.**

"**Darn it! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! It's not him! It's me!"**

"**It's the short one!" Cornello gasped. "You're kidding!"**

**Rose re-aimed the pistol at Edward. "I'm sorry, but I – I have to do this. I don't have any choice."**

"**He's been lying to you, Rose," Edward said.**

"**You're wrong! I've seen his miracles! Father Cornello will bring him back to life! I have faith!"**

"**Fine, then shoot."**

**Rose brought the gun closer to her trembling body and pulled the trigger.**

**Alphonse's head flew off and his body fell to the floor.**

"**Al!"**

**Rose dropped the gun and screamed.**

"**Good. God Leto is pleased, you have done well, my child. Now pick up the gun and shoot the other as well."**

"**Haven't you made her do enough already?" Alphonse asked sitting up.**

"**But your head, I – I thought you were – " Rose stuttered.**

**With this Edward laughed. He clapped and brought out a blade on his Auto Mail arm. The followers screamed, and he threw and bashed them aside.**

"**Don't go easy just 'cause he's a kid, you got that?" a man around the corner told the other men.**

**Alphonse kicked them down, Edward laughed, and the three continued on their way.**

**The sun came closer to setting as the day passed on.**

"**What do you think on Cornello now, Rose?" Alphonse asked, setting down the large church bell. "He just open fired, he didn't care that you were in the way."**

"**But, that's because…" she lost the words.**

**Alphonse put messed around and tinkered with the large bell.**

"**What he said back there is true, isn't it?" Rose asked.**

**Alphonse stopped. "We're not evil. All we wanted was to see our mom smile again. But our transmutation failed," he said, remembering looking at the transmuted creature and holding his limbless brother in his arms. "What we made, wasn't even human."**

**A gust of wind blew through Rose's long hair.**

"**We learned our mistake the hard way. People don't come back from the dead, not ever…"**

"**That's not true," Rose said. "I mean –"**

"**Alchemy is based on the Law of Equivalent Exchange. The price of even a failed Human Transmutation was enormous. It cost my brother his left leg," he removed his helmet revealing his blood seal, "and it cost me my whole body. Do you see it? Brother drew that with his own blood. His leg had been taken, he was bleeding. I can't imagine the pain he was in. But through all that," he put his helmet back on, "he still gave up his right arm to transmute my soul, and bonded me to this suit of armor… Now I just want to help him get his body back to the way it was. He wants to find a way to get me back to normal, too. It won't be easy. We might even get killed along the way, but that's the path we chose. All we can do is keep moving." He finished drawing the Transmutation Circle.**

"**But, Father Cornello said… he said he could do it – he promised. Just because you and your brother failed doesn't mean – it doesn't mean he will!"**

**Father Cornello ran into a room. On the desk inside sat none other than Edward Elric.**

"**There you are, you infernal brat!"**

"**Look, can we just cut the crap and talk here? All I want are some straight answers about the stone. Tell me what I want and I'll be on my way. Or we could get the military involved."**

**Cornello looked down the hall and closed the door behind. "Ask your questions."**

**Edward smiled. "You could do anything with the Philosopher's Stone, right? So why waste all that power performing phony miracles?"**

**Cornello smirked. "Because with each miracle, I can attract new believers to the order – believers who would lay down their lives for my sake. I'm slowly building an army, a legion of holy warriors unafraid to die. In a few more years, I'll be ready to unleash this spineless horde upon the world. And I'll use the Philosopher's Stone to tear this country apart. Who knows? I might even carve out a slice for you!" He laughed.**

**Edward joined in on his laughter.**

"**Yeah – Wait, what are you laughing about?"**

"**I knew it! You really are a novice, aren't you?" Edward lifted up a switch. Its lever was in the 'ON' position.**

**Cornello looked at the switch then down at his feet where a microphone laid. His mouth gaped open. "Get off me…!"**

"**There were never any miracles, Rose," Alphonse said, holding the large megaphone made from the church bell on his shoulders. "He lied to you. He lied to everyone."**

"**Why you!" Cornello yelled, his voice echoing throughout the townspeople's radios. "How long! How long has that been on!"**

"**From the start," Edward's voice said. "Your 'believers' heard every word."**

"**How could you! You'll pay dearly for this!" Cornello took his cane and transmuted it once again into the large machine gun.**

"**Sorry," Edward said, running at him with his arm-blade. "Not today!" He threw up his arm and cut of the front-most part of the gun. "Just face it, you're outclassed here."**

"**I am without rival!" He put his hand on the gun again, and Edward back flipped away.**

**Cornello's arm and the gun merged, his fingers stuck in a grotesque and misshapen position.**

"**It's a rebound."**

"**No! I won't be disgraced like this!" Cornello's voice became deeper and he grew larger and larger. "Now boy, behold! The chosen emissary of the sun god Leto!"**

**They crashed through the wall into the worshiping area. Edward kicked off Cornello to the opposite side of the room. He dodged his first attack with his deformed arm. He looked just in time to guard Cornello's next attack with his left.**

"**My word is the divine word of God Himself! My fist is the almighty fist of judgement!"**

"**Oh yeah! Fist of God, huh?" Edward pushed his hand away and ran for the statue of Leto, clapping his hands. "Well if that's what you want, you can have it!"**

**A large fist of stone came out of the sun god's own and punched Cornello into the ground. Cornello was back to his normal size, his arm still misshapen, and his body bruised and battered.**

**Edward picked up his head. "Shut up!" he said, slamming their two heads together. "Just give me the Philosopher's Stone!"**

**Cornello put his hand on his face, blood coming out his nose. The stone fell down to the floor and turned to dust.**

"**What the heck? The stone, it's supposed to be perfect material. How did it just break like that?"**

"**I-I don't know! I don't know anything about it! Spare me! Please! I-I was wrong! Please, I beg you!"**

**Edward stood up. "It's a darn fake."**

"**Please don't! I'm helpless without the stone! Spare me please!"**

"**You mean we went through all this, risked out lives for this one possible chance, and it's a fake."**

"**So," Cornello frighteningly chuckled, "what about me?"**

"**I don't care what you do! Just get outta here!"**

"**Right!" He crawled away quickly.**

"**And what about the stone?" Alphonse asked Edward.**

"**Phony, just like him."**

"**Oh."**

**Edward hit Alphonse's hollow torso. "I'm sorry Al, for awhile there I thought we'd really found a way to get your body back."**

"**Give me the Philosopher's Stone!"**

**They turned around and saw Rose pointing a gun at them. Fear covered her face and the gun shook in her hands.**

"**Rose."**

"**Like I was just sayin'," Edward said, "it was a fake, it wasn't real. Besides it's shattered now –"**

"**Liar! You want to keep it for yourself, don't you! So you can use it on your bodies! That's right! And so you can try to bring your mother back again –!"**

"**You shut up!" Edward yelled. "People don't come back from the dead, Rose. Not ever… not ever."**

**She fell to her hands and knees. "But he promised me. He said if I prayed it would happen… Miracle…"**

**Edward and Alphonse walked forward.**

"**That hope was all I had left. What am I supposed to believe in now?" Tears streamed down her face. "Tell me what to do… Please…"**

**Edward stopped. "I can't tell you that. You have to figure it out." He continued down the stairs. "Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs, so use 'em. You're strong enough to make your own path."**

**Rose looked to the sky, her vision blurred from the salty tears warmly rolling down her cheeks and neck.**

**Night fell. Angry villagers lit torches and yelled and swore angrily outside of the church.**

"**Bring him out!"**

"**We're done receiving those lies!"**

"**Show yourself!"**

"**Open up!"**

**Cornello held his arm and walked into a darkened room. "That darn brat, it's all ruined – everything I worked for!"**

"**Yes, all that hard work for nothing. I knew we should have just incited a little rebellion."**

"**You."**

**A beautiful woman stood in the room, a fat man sat next to her.**

**The man threw aside a boney leg and rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry, Lust. Can I eat the old man, please? He's big and fat."**

"**Not this one, Gluttony, we don't want you giving yourself indigestion."**

"**Now you too, everyone has mocked me!" Cornello pulled out a gun. "I won't stand for –!"**

**Sharp fingers skewered the Father's head from Lust's hand.**

"**I'd say this concludes our business."**

**She retracted her fingers. Cornello looked at her tattoo on her chest then the world turned dark. Gluttony crawled over to the man and lifted his head.**

"**Just as things began to look promising, too." Lust looked over her hand. "Now I suppose we'll have to start over from scratch. "Father won't be pleased. In any case, it's time we start thinking about our next move."**

**Gluttony smiled and opened his mouth wide. His pink tongue held the same tattoo as Lust's chest. He came down hard with his teeth, and a **_**crunch**_** was made from his fleshy dinner.**

**Let me know what u think.**


	5. An Alchemist's Anguish

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

**An Alchemist's Anguish**

**A strong man wearing a military suit walked down the dark street. He had no hair save for a dark mustache pointing up. A pale, pink scar horizontally crossed the bridge of his nose.**

"**You are Basque Grand, the Iron-blood Alchemist, correct?"**

**A man stood in the shadows, shaded glasses covered his eyes. A light scar crossed his dark skin, creating an 'X' across his forehead and eyes.**

"**Why who's asking?" Grand asked.**

"**Foolish alchemists who have turned their backs on the ways of God," the scarred man said, flexing his right fist, "shall all be punished."**

"**I see. You must be the blood-thirsty murderer who's been targeting State Alchemists lately. Well this time," Grand said now wearing gauntlets of steel covered with alchemic circles on each hand, "you picked the wrong target!" He punched his fists together, causing blue electricity to course through his hands. He hit the ground and large cannons of stone came up, firing balls of flaming asphalt at the scarred man.**

**The man quickly evaded the attacks and ran closer and closer to Grand.**

"**You're fast! Try this!" Grand hit the ground again, sending chains flying at him.**

**The man once again swiftly avoided the assault.**

"**A little more!"**

**A steel box encased the scarred man.**

"**Hmph. That wasn't too difficult." Grand jumped off from the cannon and walked to the front of the box.**

**A spark of light flashed. The stone broke and a hand shot out, taking hold of Grand's face in its palm.**

"**What? No! HOW!" Grand yelled, his voice muffled by the man's strong grip.**

"**Now you perish."**

**Another flash of blue lightning covered ran over Grand's body. Blood shot out from the Iron-blood Alchemist's body and the scarred man released his grip. He fell to the ground, crimson blood rolling down his arms and face. The scarred man looked furiously at the corpse**

"**Another State Alchemist dead," Hughes said. He crouched down and partially removed the covers to see Basque Grand.**

"**This killer is highly skilled," Armstrong said.**

"**Major, you watch yourself." Hughes recovered the corpse. "For all we know you could be next one he comes after."**

"**Understood."**

**A car rolled to a stop. Out stepped none other than the Fuhrer himself.**

"**Fuhrer Bradley, Your Excellency," Hughes said, saluting alongside the other soldiers, "what brings you here?"**

"**I got word of what happened," he said walking over to the bloody covers. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, you were the officer in charge of this case?"**

"**Yes, sir."**

"**Should you need any additional personnel, just ask. A man doing this is a traitor. I want him stopped."**

"**Sir."**

"**Lieutenant Breda," Hawkeye said, handing a stack of papers over the table as she filled out more paperwork.**

"**Right." Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda looked over the papers. "Geez. The**

**Colonel's sure letting his work pile up again, huh?" He took a seat with the other officers. "Havoc, give me a hand, would ya?"**

"**I've got plenty to do over here already," Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc said, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Next up. Who's this?"**

"**Lieutenant Yoki," Warrant Officer Vato Falman said. "Remember? The crook who was using the Youswell coal mine recessions to lime his own pockets?"**

**Havoc took a better look at the man. He was scrawny and boney, black hair on the sides and very top of his head. Two small locks of hair covered his upper lip.**

"**Anyway," Falman continued, "the Elric Brothers exposed what that dirty thief was up to and now he's on the run."**

"**Master Saragent Fuery, how's the radio?" Hawkeye asked the small man sitting diagonally across from her.**

"**The receiver on this thing's seen better days," Kain Fuery replied, still tinkering and messing around with the the wires. "I think I'm gonna have to replace it."**

**A clap came from behind followed by a hand on top of the radio. With a flash of alchemic lightning and the radio shone like new. Edward Elric smiled down at Fuery.**

"**Hey, it's Edward and Alphonse!"**

"**Welcome back boys," Hawkeye greeted. "Go on in, the Colonel's expecting you."**

**Edward's smile disappeared.**

"**Well done on the Liore case. Nice work. I appreciate you two resolving the matter," Colonel Mustang said.**

"**No big deal," Edward said, resting his head on his arm. "It's not like we did it for you."**

"**Right, the Philosopher's Stone. Another false lead?" Mustang rested his own head against his hands, mouth hidden from view.**

**Edward sat up and looked down. "Yeah. After all that the stone was a fake. Even so," he put his hand on his chin, "the power it gave Cornello was real enough. He transmuted this huge chimera right in front of us."**

"**I still wonder how he was able to use the stone in order to do that," Alphonse said. "I'm not familiar enough with the field of bio-alchemy to understand it."**

"**Yeah, I'm kinda curious about that too," Edward agreed. "It might be worth looking into. Who knows, maybe we'll find something that might help restore our bodies."**

"**Hmm."**

"**It might help if you consulted a specialist." Mustang pulled out a file. "The Sewing-life Alchemist, Shou Tucker. He's done some heavy research in the Chimera Transmutation. I'll introduce you."**

"**You would do something like that for us?" Alphonse asked.**

**Edward got up and pointed angrily at Mustang. "Okay, what's the catch! You want something from us don't you!"**

"**Don't doubt my motives!" Mustang defended. "I'm trying to repay you for your work on the Liore case!... Doing you a favor is better than being indebted to you."**

"**Two years ago, Tucker transmuted a chimera that could understand human speech," Mustang explained, riding in a car with the Elrics to the Sewing-life Alchemist's house. "That earned him his certification as a State Alchemist."**

"'**Understand human speech'?" Edward repeated, "Wait. You mean – you mean it talks! A chimera?"**

"**Right. Supposedly. It only said one thing: 'I want to die'. After that, it refused to eat until it got its wish."**

**Mustang, alongside Edward and Alphonse, walked up to the door. He rang the bell.**

"**Man," Edward said admiring the large building, "this house is huge!"**

**A shadow covered Edward and he screamed.**

"**Are you okay, Brother?"**

**Edward lay face down on the bricked floor. A large, white canine panted and slobbered on top of the boy, wagging his furry tail back and forth with glee.**

**The door to the house opened.**

"**Daddy, there are people out here. Look!"**

**A small girl stood at the door, her bright blue eyes sparkling while her dark brown hair fell in two thick braids to the middle of her legs.**

"**Nina," a man wearing circular glasses said, "this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up."**

**Edward's antenna fell limply down.**

"**I'm sorry for the mess. Ever since my wife ran out, this place has been a wreck. I'm not much of a housekeeper," Tucker explained, pouring tea into four clean cups. He took his seat on the opposite side from Mustang, Edward, and Alphonse. "Now that we're all settled in let me just say it's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. As the Colonel told you, I'm the Sewing-life Alchemist, Shou Tucker."**

"**Ed is interested in the field of biologic alchemy," Mustang told him. "He would like to see your research, if that's possible."**

"**Oh, yes, certainly. I don't mind." His smile vanished. "However, if you want me to show you the tricks I've got up my sleeve, it's only fair you show me the tricks you've got up yours as well. It's the code we live by, Equivalent Exchange. Now, why are you interested in bio-alchemy?"**

**Edward's eyes lowered.**

"**Oh, um, Ed, well, you see he's –"**

**Edward put up a hand. "Colonel." He started from the beginning.**

**Nina smiled, finishing a small crown of flowers outside. She put it on her large dog's head.**

"**You transmuted your mother! As an eleven-year-old child! I see," Shou Tucker said, looking at Edward's metal right arm. "So that's what earned you the title 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. You've had a rough time of it for someone so young."**

**Edward took his seat again.**

**Tucker stood up. "I can't say for sure if it's going to be of any use to you or not, but why don't you go ahead and take a look at my laboratory?"**

**He took the three men into a room. Caged animals screeched and squealed, trying to bite their way out. Bottles of various organs and tissues filled the shelves.**

"**It's kind of embarrassing. I'm fairly, widely regarded as an authority on chimeras, but the truth is… it hasn't actually been going that well lately."**

**Tucker brought them to another room. He flipped on the lights, lighting up the room filled back-to-back with books.**

"**Whoa," Edward marveled. "Amazing."**

"**This is my library," Tucker said. "Feel free to look around."**

"**Alright, let's dive in. I'll start with this shelf." Edward reached up and began reading a book.**

"**I'll try starting over here," Alphonse said, reaching his own book.**

"**I'm heading back to work now. I'll send somebody by to get you this evening."**

**No response came from the two brothers. Mustang smiled.**

"**They've got some ability to focus. I'm not even sure they know we're here anymore." Tucker pushed up his glasses and smiled. "Quite a catch, these two. A couple of prodigies."**

**The clock ticked by as the day passed by.**

**Edward sat on the floor, surrounded by piles of finish books. Alphonse stood at a new shelf, reading yet another book as well.**

**Nina's head poked out from behind the bookcase. Alphonse looked over at her. She quickly shrunk back and hid. After a few seconds her head poked out again and she smiled.**

**Edward's concentration broke as he heard giggles of a small girl. He walked over and saw Nina on Alphonse's shoulder.**

"**Woo-hoo!" Alphonse said, marching in place up and down. "Way up high!"**

"**Al, what are you doing!" Edward asked angrily. "You're suppose to be reading!"**

"**Uh, Nina looked like she wanted to play."**

"**Well in case you forgot – we didn't come here to play horsey." He looked up as Nina's dog jumped on top of him.**

"**Alexander says that he wants to play too," Nina said, watching her dog lick Edward.**

"**That's what chu want, is it?" Edward got up. "You've bested me twice, dog, but playtime is over. I will not loose this time! I, Edward Elric, will use my considerable powers to vanquish you! You mangy mutt!" He ran after the dog. Nina laughed.**

**The sun turned the sky orange as it prepared itself for slumber.**

"**Hey, Chief, your ride has arrived." Havoc walked into the library to see Alphonse and Nina. Edward was once again underneath Alexander's furry body. "What are you up to down there, Ed?"**

"**What? Let's just say I'm taking a break from a long day of research." He stood up.**

"**After all that, you must be dog-tired," Tucker said, laughing a little. "Why don't you come on back tomorrow?"**

"**You really going to come again!" Nina excitedly asked.**

"**We'll play some more tomorrow, kay Nina?" Alphonse said.**

"**Kay!"**

**The three men walked down the sidewalk away from the house.**

"**Oh, Mr. Tucker, I almost forgot," Havoc said, "I've got a message from you. It's from the Colonel. He says, don't forget assessment day is coming soon."**

"**Yes," Tucker replied with a solemn look. "Please assure him I know."**

"**Right."**

**Havoc turned and walked to his car and Tucker closed the doors to his house.**

"**Hey, Daddy?" Nina asked coming behind her father. "What does 'assessment day' mean?"**

"**State Alchemists have to report on their research once a year in order to keep their certification," he explained, pulling out his silver watch. "You see last year, Nina, your daddy didn't get a very good evaluation. Unless I do something really impressive this year, I won't be a State Alchemist anymore."**

"**Huh? No, you'll do just fine, Daddy. I know you will. You're always studying so much."**

**Tucker knelt down and hugged his daughter. "Your right, Nina, I have to try hard." **_**Or we'll be left with nothing… again…**_

"**Your mother left two years ago?" Alphonse asked, back in the library with Nina, while Edward read more books.**

"**Daddy said that she went back to live at her parents' house."**

"**It must get kinda lonely with just you and your dad livin' in this big house, huh?"**

**She shook her head. "Not really." She put her arms around Alexander's neck. "Daddy's so nice! And plus I've got Alexander to play with, too!" Her smile went away. "But lately, Daddy's been studying in his lab all the time. I guess that does make me a little bit lonely."**

**Edward and Alphonse remembered their father. He always stayed up late, working at his desk with one lamp on.**

**Edward closed his book. He stood up and stretched, a yawn escaped his mouth. "My shoulders are killin' me." He moved his arms in little circles and messaged each one.**

"**Maybe you should try to move around some, Brother."**

**Edward smiled. "Yeah, not a bad idea, Al." He pointed at Alexander. "Hey, you mangy mutt! Looks like you could use some exercise!"**

**Alphonse chuckled. "Let's go too, Nina."**

**She giggled.**

**They went outside to the large yard of grass and trees. Edward ran screaming away from and at Alexander with Nina on his back. Alphonse stood back and laughed.**

"**Come on! Come and get me! Come on, slowpokes!"**

"**Wait up!" Nina said, laughing.**

**Edward took off his black coat and clapped. He transmuted his hand into a metal head with a golden antenna and braid, opening and closing the mouth after the two. Nina screamed and laughed joyfully.**

"**I'm gonna get you! Look out, here I come!"**

**Nina slide down Alphonse's back. They laughed. Edward ran, only to be squashed down by the dog. Alexander licked Nina's cheek and she laughed even louder.**

"**Get him, boy! Yeah!"**

_**Don't forget, assessment day is coming soon…**_

**Tucker sat at his desk, one lamp lighting the dark room. His hands covered his face. He brought them down and looked at his silver State Alchemist watch.**

"**What I wanna know is why this guy is only targeting State Alchemists and no one else," Hughes said. "If it's the military he's trying to hurt, he could go after normal soldiers. Surely soldiers would be easier to kill than highly skilled alchemists. Especially the ones who have been state certified."**

"**Maybe the certification**_** is**_** the reason," Armstrong said, standing in front of Hughes' desk. "State Alchemist's are given high pay and special privilege. Must be any number of people who envy for their positions. Or perhaps, they fear they have not upheld their creed. Alchemists be thou for the people. Alchemists, who are supposed to be pillars of science and truth, are turned into the military's walking weapons as soon as they receive certification. There are plenty of people, I'm sure, who have not forgotten about the role State Alchemists played in the Ishvalan Civil War."**

**A knock came at the door and Second Lieutenant Maria Ross stepped inside. "I have a report, sir. A canvas has revealed, yesterday at nine thirty, or right around that time, a man with a large scar on his face was sighted in the Central City train station by multiple station employees."**

"**Station?" Hughes sat up and looked at Armstrong. "Looks like that scoundrel got away."**

**The reddish-orange sky colored the clouds and the buildings below. Edward and Alphonse sat at a table with Shou Tucker; Nina petted Alexander near the window.**

"**Before I earned my state certification, our life was terrible," Tucker explained. "We were so poor in those days." Memories of he and his wife fighting came back. "My wife couldn't stand to living that kind of life, so she left us… I can't afford this assessment. I don't wanna go back to those days again. I don't even think I could."**

**Nina turned and smiled at her dad. "Don't worry Daddy, it's okay. If those people do tell you no, me and Alexander will growl at them until they say yes!"**

**Alphonse laughed. "You tell 'em, Nina."**

**Tucker smiled. "Hey, Nina, I've got an idea. Do you want to play with Daddy tomorrow?"**

**Her face lit up. "Really!"**

"**Yeah."**

**She ran up and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Alexander, Daddy says he's going to play with us tomorrow!"**

**Alexander barked in agreement. Edward and Alphonse laughed.**

**Gray clouds rolled in the next day. The small bells decorating the Tucker's place chimed and sang out as its rope was pulled. No answer came.**

**Alphonse opened the door. "Hello Mr. Tucker, thanks for having us again today."**

**There was no answer again. The house was dark, save for a few flickering candles lighting the halls.**

"**Mr. Tucker!" Alphonse said.**

"**Nina!" Edward said.**

**They searched the entire house until they came to the last door. Opening the door they saw Tucker crouched down next to a large animal.**

"**Mr. Tucker!" Alphonse said.**

"**There you are. So you are home."**

"**Yes," he said, his glasses glowing from the light peering into the room. "I did it, boys. I finally did it. A chimera that understands human speech."**

**Lightning flashed and thunder sounded outside.**

"**Here let me show you." He looked at the white-furred chimera with a long brown mane and tail. "Listen to me, that person over there is Edward."**

"**That person, Ed-ward," it copied.**

"**That's very good. Well done!" He pet the creature's head.**

"**That's amazing," Edward said. "It can actually talk." He crouched down to take a better look at it.**

**Tucker stood up and softly chuckled. "Now I don't have to worry about losing my certification."**

**The chimera looked at Edward. "That person, Ed-ward."**

**Edward smiled in amazement.**

"**That person, Ed-ward. That person Ed-ward." It tried to smile. "Big brother Ed."**

**Edward's eyes widened and his smile vanished as realization sunk in. "Mr. Tucker, when did you first get your state certification?"**

**Tucker put a hand on his chin. "Let's see… it was two years ago."**

"… **When did your wife leave you?"**

"**That was two years ago, too."**

"**I just have one more question for you. Nina and Alexander – where are they!"**

"**Darn brat, figuring it out so quickly!"**

**Edward lunged at Tucker, pinning his back against the wall.**

"**Brother!"**

"**Oh yeah, I figured it out!" he said angrily. "You did it again! Two years ago it was your wife! This time, you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera!"**

**Alphonse looked at the chimera.**

"**You can only do so much with animals, after all! It's much easier when you start with a human, isn't that RIGHT!"**

"**Heh, I don't see what you're so upset about. This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think a **_**scientist**_** could understand –"**

"**Shut up! Do you really think you can get away with this? Messing around with someone's life, like that. Your own daughter!"**

"'**Someone's life' you say? Ha ha! You'd know all about that, wouldn't you? Look at you, Fullmetal Alchemist, look at your leg, your arm, your **_**brother**_**! Those things are also the result of 'messing around' with somebody's life, aren't they!"**

"**Shut up!" Edward punched Tucker's cheek; his glasses cracked as they hit the ground.**

**He laughed. "We are the same! We're the same! You're just like me!"**

"**We are not!"**

"**Oh, but yes we are! The opportunity was right in front of us and we took it! We had to even though we knew it was against the RULES!"**

"**No!" He punched Tucker again. "Not me!" And again. "Alchemists don't" – he hit him again – "do that!" And once more. Blood covered Edward's white glove and splattered against his face. "I'm not! I'm not!"**

"**Brother!" Alphonse reached over and stopped Edward's fist. "If you keep this up he'll die."**

**Tucker laid against the wall, blood rolling out his nose and mouth as bruises started to swell and darken. Edward looked over at the mutation of Nina and Alexander.**

"**Edward, no. Daddy, do you hurt? Daddy?"**

**Edward let go of Tucker and he slid to the floor.**

**Alphonse knelt down and petted the creature's head. "I'm sorry. Even with all our power, we can't do anything to change you back. I'm sorry… I'm sorry."**

"**Can we play now?" it asked. "Can we play now?"**

**Tucker sat holding his silver pocket watch. "I made it just in time. I get to remain a State Alchemist. I passed."**

**Edward looked at the man in disbelief and frustration. He kicked the watch out of his hands. Tucker crawled over to where it landed in desperation and picked it up.**

"**Like heck you're staying a State Alchemist… Like heck…" Edward looked at Nina.**

"**Can we play now?"**

**Edward screamed at his own powerlessness.**

**Rain poured down through the city.**

"**If ever there was an example of the devil's work in this world this case would definitely be it," Hawkeye said, standing behind Mustang.**

"'**The devil', huh?" he said. "State Alchemists must be willing to act – able to take another's life when ordered to without question. In some ways, Mr. Tucker's actions and our own may not be that far apart, when it comes to interfering with other people's lives. We chose our own paths, knowing full well what we're doing. And that's the way it is. Right, Fullmetal?" He stopped his descent down the stairs leading to the EasternCommandCenter, where Edward and Alphonse sat soaking wet. "You will more than likely come across cases like this in the future," he said, continuing down in front of Hawkeye, "and you may end up having to get your **_**own**_** hands dirty as well. Ya gonna shut down like this every time?"**

"**We may be called 'Dogs of the Military'," Edward said, his head in his lap with his arms folded over. "We may even be cursed as devils. But it doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back." He clenched his coat tighter. "I know the truth. We know we're not devils. We know we're not gods." He stood up. "We're human… We're only HUMAN! Who can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl. So… what good are we then?"**

"**I wonder why no body is cable of understanding me," Tucker said, wearing his broken glasses with his wounds taped up. "Nina?"**

**A man walked into the room, water dripping onto the wooden floor off his clothes. Lightning flashed followed by the large crack of thunder outside.**

"**You're Shou Tucker, correct?" the man asked, shades concealing his eyes.**

"**Who are you? Not military." Tucker stood up. "Who are you!"**

**The man walked forward.**

"**How did you get in here! There were military police out front!"**

"**Foolish alchemists who turn their backs on the ways of God…" He flexed his hand and grabbed Tucker's face. "Shall be punished."**

**Alchemic lightning flooded Tucker's body and blood gushed out of him. He fell lifelessly to the ground, a puddle of blood formed on the wooden planks. Nina walked over and sniffed his hand.**

"**Daddy's hurting," it said, rubbing its nose against his fingers. Tears rolled down its long face. "Daddy hurts. No, Daddy."**

"**You poor creature. Once you've been given this form there's no way of separating you again." A scar made an 'X' on his forehead as he walked over to the chimera and entered the light. "At least…" he put his hand over its face, "your passing will be in peace."**

**Lightning flashed again and Nina fell in a puddle of blood next to her father.**

**The man walked casually out the front door, his hands in his pockets. **_**God, hear me… Two human souls have just been returned to you… Please except them into your loving arms… Please grant these poor lost souls everlasting peace and salvation.**_** He removed his sunglasses and looked up to the sky.**


End file.
